1. Technical Field
Various embodiments described herein relate generally to methods, systems and apparatus for securing and protecting a cord, conductor, hose, fiber, line or other pathway for transmitting energy, data or material.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical conductor typically consists of a metallic wire surrounded by electrical insulation. Similarly, a power cord usually has an outer jacket that protects one or more conductors and any insulation within the jacket. Generally, a “conduit” is any channel, pathway, pipe, tube, duct, etc. that provides transport and/or protection to whatever is inside of or passing through it (for example, a fluid, gas, electricity, optical signal, etc.). A power cord or electrical cord jacket is therefore a particular type of cable or conduit that is flexible and protects the conductors inside.
Electrical cords and the like that are maintained in tension (for example, suspended) to provide power to various devices (for example, hanging lights and lamps) typically have served two functions. First, the cord provides a source for electricity to one or more devices. Moreover, the cord typically bears the weight of the device to which power is being supplied and/or other loading force(s). For example, where a light fixture is suspended from a ceiling or other vertically separated support, the power cord typically bears the light's weight and any other forces that might act on the light and/or cord. The stresses on the cord can damage the conductors inside and/or the light fixture connected thereto. Some systems, called “cord grips” or “strain reliefs,” currently exist for reducing the risk of such damage. These systems rely on compression and/or frictional forces acting on the electrical cord as a whole. Since the forces act on the cord as a whole, these systems are inherently limited to the combined construction of both the electrical cord jacket and the conductors therein. Systems of this type are therefore limited to light loads, traditionally 10 pounds or less.
Systems, apparatus, methods and techniques isolating a conductor, insulated conductor, hose, cable, fiber, filament, tube, etc. from potentially damaging weight-bearing and/or other force-bearing situations would represent a significant advancement in the art.